The Sixth Ronin
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: What if there was another Ronin Warrior? What if it was the twin sister of one of them, who had power but no armor? What if the twins had a special ability? Will they be able to defeat Talpa and save the world with six of them? Read to find out, better than it sounds. Title and summary both suck. Read and review, please.


_Annie: And we are back with a new Ronin Warriors' story!_

**SB/Kierra: Why are we doing another one?**

_Annie: Because I wanted to and this has been sitting about in two different notebooks. I had written a story in one notebook before writing in a different notebook only to realize it was the same story, only they started differently, so I combined the two stories into one when I typed them up. Now I finally finished the story.  
_

**SB/Kierra: Oh, okay.**

_Annie: We don't own anything except our OC. Oh, and before I forget, I used some of the words from the episodes of Ronin Warriors that I found on YouTube. I watched all the episodes and then I re-watched the episodes as I wrote an outline for the story before re-watching the episodes again as I typed this up to add to it so it flowed better._

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

* * *

It was pitch dark, she could not see a thing, but she KNEW that she was not alone in the darkness that surrounded her. She also knew that she had to find him, how she knew that, that the person she had to find was a male, she did not know, she just did. She walked for what felt like forever till the dark faded and she found him, he was standing under a cherry blossom tree. He wore clothes that made her think of a time long past, he had a hat that made her think of a cone and he held a staff.

"Greetings child of the Hemisphere." He said as she walked up to him.

"Why did you call me that?" she asked him as he chuckled as they sat down under the tree.

"Have you wondered about the orb you wear as a necklace?" he asked her.

"Yes, I know the symbol is called a kanji and that it stands for 'twins'." She said as he nodded.

"Very good. Many years ago, there was a warlord, named Talpa. We fought and I won, his spirit swore revenge and his armor was left behind so I took it and split it into nine separate armors, four of them found bearers who fought in his name, the other five have chosen five boys from this time to be their bearers. One of the armors created a twin orb, one with no armor but still with power. Strata and its twin Hema can only be used by a set of twins." He explained to her.

"Are you saying that this orb is 'Hema' and my twin brother has its twin, the armor of 'Strata'?" she asked him.

"Yes, you will need to help him and the other four when they will encounter nether spirits, you will not be affected like they will and you will be able to heal them. You will be able to use any of the weapons the nine armors have and can use the same powers they have as well. You can also create a gate that will get you and anyone to anyplace you choose. Hema will be able to show you anything you want as long as you ask it." He said.

"So, if I want to use a weapon of 1 of the nine armors I can, and if I say 'Hema, show me my twin brother' it will show me my brother?" she asked, making sure she heard right.

"Yes." He said.

"Oh." She said.

"You must go to them, be with them from the start. There is a poem about the six of you." He said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Torch of spirit sought through six;

Drinking strength from immortal fire;

The darkest prison sheds the light;

Churning beneath a swirl of salt;

Burning within a throng of rock;

Floating among the eyes of the ages, unmoored in the stream of the sky;

Flying high in the sky, together they stand twins of power, with and without armor they fight." He said as he disappeared as she woke up with a gasp.

"Flying high in the sky together they stand twins of power, with and without armor they fight." She muttered to herself as she pulled her long blue hair back into a ponytail and braided it quickly and picked up the blueish purple colored orb.

"Hema, show me Strata." She said as an image appeared, she saw a boy who looked like a male version of herself walking around in Toyama, she had to get there, since that was where she felt everything was going to take place.

* * *

When she got to the street she was just in time as the clouds gathered and the teenage boy with the tiger was attacked and her twin stepped in to protect him, they were both in their sub armors. Her twin brother was in a dark blue, and the boy with the tiger was in red, her brother spoke of others and three more jumped down to them, one was in green, one was in orange and the last one was in a light blue. She saw her twin shoot a glare in her direction, he knew that she was there, watching.

"Red is Wildfire, green is Halo, light blue is Torrent, orange is Hardrock, and my twin in dark blue is Strata." She said softly as she noticed an older female and a young boy who were nearby. They got caught and Wildfire defeated the bad guy and saved the female and young boy, as the bad guy tossed his weapon and it was caught by another man.

The man who caught the weapon was named Anubis and he was the 'warlord of Cruelty', Dais was the warlord of Illusion, Cale was the warlord of Corruption (darkness) and Sekhmet the warlord of Venom. Talpa also introduced himself and before they could fight, they got sucked up into a twister that separated the five of them.

She followed the woman, young boy, and the tiger to a volcano where they found Wildfire, who fought with Anubis. The woman realized the poem her grandfather had taught her as a child was the key to everything.

_Torch of spirit, sought through six; drinking strength from immortal fire_, was referring to the armor of Wildfire. The woman was sure the next part of the poem would lead them to the armor of Halo; _the darkest prison sheds the light_. She watched them free Halo after fighting with the warlord of venom. Afterward, they decided to spilt up to search for Torrent and Hardrock, Wildfire and the young boy would go find Torrent while Halo and the woman went after Hardrock. _Churning beneath a swirl of salt _would lead them to the armor of Torrent while the line _burning within a throng of rock_, would lead to the armor of Hardrock.

She followed Wildfire and the young boy as they found their way to where the bearer of Torrent lay resting. They had to fight with the warlord of Venom once more. She watched with Hema's help, as Halo fought the warlord of Corruption and then she followed them as the four got back together but not after the warlord of Illusion tricked them. The next part of the poem was the hardest; _Floating among the eyes of the ages, unmoored in the stream of the sky;_ it was Wildfire who realized where her twin brother was, he was in outer space! Wildfire saw the stars reflected in the water were Torrent floated to help him figure it out.

She followed Wildfire, Hardrock and the tiger as they went back to the city to try and find a way into outer space. Talpa wanted to kill her twin but the ancient one stopped his first attempt but Wildfire was in the massive looking ball that went into outer space, which was the second attempt.

"Hema, show me Wildfire." She said as an image of Wildfire in the ball and watched as he destroyed it from the inside and watched as her twin woke up on his own and reeled Wildfire to him and brought them down to the ground where they fought with Anubis and realized that the warlords where human! Or at least Anubis was. The woman then revealed the last and final part of the poem, _flying high in the sky together they stand twins of power, with and without armor they fight._

They decided it was time to storm the castle but nether spirits stopped them and she knew it was time to make her appearance and yell at her twin brother.

"Hema's Healing Light!" she yelled as light flared from her body in a blueish purple color at the same time as light flared from the ancient's staff. Ryo of Wildfire then called his armor and defeated Dais.

When they gathered around them, Ryo apologized to Yuli for slapping him and when they looked at the other female, who bore a strong resemblance to Rowen, who was glaring at her while she grinned at him.

"I'm going to kill you, Ginka." Rowen growled at her as he walked towards her which made her back up as she giggled.

"You have to catch me first!" she said as she turned and ran off into the city as he followed.

"I've done it before and I can do it again!" Rowen yelled back in reply as they disappeared, the others heard her laugh once more.

"Rowen!" Mia yelled she and the others couldn't understand why he was acting so odd.

"Should someone go after them?" Yuli asked.

"Nah, they will be okay." Kento said as he put his hands behind his head as they all looked at him.

"You seem fine with them chasing one another, Kento." Ryo said with a frown as he looked at him.

"I have four younger siblings, two of whom are also twins. The older two get into arguments and will start to chase each other around, by the time I find them; they are behaving and playing nice with each other. They will be back and all will be well with them." Kento said.

"Why do you say that?" Mia asked him.

"I believe the last part of the poem we have been unable to figure out refers to her." Kento said.

"_Flying high in the sky together they stand twins of power, with and without armor they fight,_ the last part of the poem was referring to the female that Rowen is chasing through the city?" Mia asked once silence fell on them as they thought about it.

"You're right Mia, it does seem that way." Sage agreed.

"Plus, I saw her when we all first got together, she had been watching that first fight, and Rowen had sent a glare in the direction she was in as well." Kento added.

"I caught a glimpse of her when we were at the pinnacles after we had freed Sage and again when we were at the sea of Toyama." Yuli said as he realized something.

"I felt like someone was watching us when Mia and I went to find Kento, plus now that I think about it, I remember spotting her as we ran to meet up with Ryo and Cye at the city of Sendai where Dais had laid that trap for us." Sage added.

"So, she had been following us around this whole time?" Ryo questioned.

"Wait, that necklace she was wearing, it looked like an armor orb." Mia said as she realized something.

"Plus, I do believe she is Rowen's twin sister; I mean think about it. The last part of the poem clearly states 'twins of power' and when you think about it, she looks like a female version of Rowen. You only truly see that in a set of identical twins." Kento said as the others thought about it and agreed with them.

* * *

"I couldn't tell you, it had to be a secret. You should not be here anyway." Rowen said to his twin once he caught her.

"Too late, I saw everything since you meet all of them. You still COULD have said SOMETHING." She huffed and crossed her arms with a glare at him and he glared right back.

"And what could that change?" Rowen demanded.

"For your information Rico, I have ALWAYS KNOWN! Or have you forgotten our connection?" she hissed at him.

"I couldn't tell you." Rowen said after he paused in thought.

"How do you think I felt when you disappeared before I found you with them and again not long ago." She asked.

"The second one was not my fault, sister." Rowen muttered in reply.

"Of course not, brother, it was the creepy ghostly head in the floating castle." She said as her twin snorted in amusement at her description of Talpa, it was spot on.

"We should find the others and tell them who you are and will be with us for the rest of this crazy journey." Rowen said with a sigh as she agreed and the two started walking.

* * *

When the others realized they were at the street where they all met, they heard footsteps, armored footsteps and the four got ready to fight only to frown when they heard laughter coming from the direction of the footsteps.

"They look like they think we are bucket heads, Rota!" a female voice said laughingly as Rowen and his twin sister came into view. Rowen was smirking at them as he gave his twin a piggyback ride.

"You didn't run into trouble, did you?" Ryo asked as the four relaxed as Rowen's twin hopped off his back once he came to a stop in front of them and stood next to him, now they could see the resemblance.

"No, we did not, thankfully, even if we did, she can take care of herself. Guys this is my identical twin sister, Georgina Hashiba. Georgy, this is Ryo, Cye, Sage, Kento, Mia, Yuli, and Ryo's tiger White Blaze." Rowen said.

"Looks like you were right, Kento." Cye said to him, drawing a confused look from the Hashiba twins.

"After you, two ran off, I guessed that you two are twins, I have four younger siblings, two of which are also twins. The older two get into arguments and will start to chase each other around, by the time I find them; they are behaving and playing nice with each other." Kento explained as Rowen nodded.

"Where did you get that orb?" Mia asked, wanting to make sure their hunch about it was correct.

"I found it years ago when our parents told us they were getting divorced." Georgina said.

"It looks like an armor orb." Cye commented.

"It is and it is not." She said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Sage asked her.

"When your armors where created, his armor created a twin, one with no armor but still had power, Hema and Strata can be only used by a set of twins." Georgina explained.

"How do you know all of this?" Mia asked her; glad to have it confirmed that the last part of the poem referred to her.

"The Ancient came to me in a dream and told me everything." She explained before Rowen told them that Georgina was going to stay with them, Mia told them that they had realized that the last part of the poem had been referring to his twin sister after the two of them started to chase each other through the city. The twins were not surprised.

Yuli then took off as Mia ran after him; which made Georgina giggle and then she frowned when the six of them were split up; she managed to find her twin and Kento, after the two had found each other before being separated again and the three found the others before Anubis appeared and he looked juiced up and they fought him and she helped as she pulled out a bow and arrow, which looked like Rowen's but it was silver instead of gold.

The ancient stopped Talpa from taking Anubis back to the dynasty and they talked about the armor Anubis wore, it was the same as the armor the 5 boys wore. They tried to protect Anubis from the other warlords who came to take him back. The ancient one then gave his life to create a bridge that would let them into the dynasty and to Talpa's castle. His spirit helped to protect them from nether spirits that tried to destroy the bridge while they were in it.

* * *

Once in the dynasty, Georgina called forth a spear to help her fight as a bubble appeared around her to protect her.

"White Flaming Arrow!" she called as she pulled out her silver bow and arrow, she changed weapons a few times, showing that she could use the weapons of all nine armors.

"Woah, what's up with them?" Ryo asked when they noticed the warlords had appeared.

"They gained power the way Anubis had before." She said as they fought them before getting to the castle.

"Stay close." Rowen said to her.

"I'll try." She replied but unfortunately, she was separated from the boys and found herself alone.

"Hey, where did everyone go?" she wondered before she went looking for them and found her twin just as he found Ryo, who was talking to Talpa and the 3 of them listened to what he said before they were blasted out of the castle.

"You okay?" Rowen asked her as he caught her and protected her from the fall.

"Yes. I'm fine." She replied before they started to fight the dynasty soldiers.

The four boys decided to find Ryo and when they found him, they saw that Mia, Yuli, and White Blaze had come and were surrounded by dynasty soldiers.

"Stay with Mia and Yuli." Rowen told her as she agreed.

She watched in horror as Talpa defeated Rowen, Cye, Kento, and Sage and then Anubis appeared.

"Anubis, Talpa took the others, it's just you and Ryo left. You need to help him." Georgina said as he nodded and went to help Ryo but he too was defeated by Talpa.

"We won't lose, Talpa will be defeated." She said to Mia and Yuli before she tried to help Ryo.

"Don't give up Ryo!" she yelled to him as she joined him before Talpa used her twin's attack against them.

"Rowen?" Ryo asked confused.

"That is not my twin! He's using the power from their armors!" she yelled at Ryo, Talpa used all four Ronin armors he had so far.

"Rowen." Georgina whispered as she saw him and the other three hold Talpa so that Ryo could defeat him.

'_Ryo, look after my sister for me.' _Ryo heard Rowen's voice whisper before he gave up, unable to kill his friends just to defeat Talpa.

* * *

"The warlord and Ronin armors. Anubis, Dais, Sekhmet, Cale, Strata, Halo, Torrent, Hardrock." Ryo said as he named each armor as he heard the tale of Talpa's defeat by the ancient one all those years ago and when he swore revenge and how the ancient one created the nine armors from Talpa's.

"And Wildfire." The ancient one said.

"Hema." Ryo said as he spotted the orb sitting at the feet of Strata.

"Yes, Hema was a surprise when I created the nine armors from Talpa's. Strata created a twin orb, one with power but no armor." The ancient said.

"She said something like that before." Ryo admitted.

"Yes, I told her this tale. Ryo of Wildfire, before you accept this fate you must understand this past, although I defeated Talpa I could not destroy his most destructive weapon. Instead, I defused its power and created nine mystical armors the nine armors are part of a whole and therefore all connected but not necessarily to Talpa's evil. The five Ronin armors derive their power from the purest of the human spirit; they're the strongest links that were forged in the chain I created, but the essence of humanity flows like a current within other four as well but in a turbulent age of greed and distrust these spirits were more easily corrupted and swayed to the side of evil, Talpa called them back to the ways of his dynasty. They revived his dark presence in this world as you've learned, the nine armors have various abilities but it's the wearer's soul that awakens these powers." The ancient said to Ryo as Talpa took over.

"To either good or evil." Talpa said.

"NO!" Georgina yelled as she stood with Mia, Yuli and White Blaze, who also heard the ancient one's tale.

"Don't give up, Ryo. You can defeat him, don't give up. We believe in you." Georgina whispered as Ryo was absorbed by Talpa like the rest of the 8 armors.

* * *

"It's Ryo!" Mia said when they saw a red light shoot out of Talpa's chest a bit later.

"I knew it!" said Yuli.

"Yes!" Georgina cheered as Ryo reappeared.

"What's this?" Talpa asked as the four Ronin's joined Ryo to create a new armor for Ryo to wear.

"Look Mia, its Ryo armor! He did it!" Yuli said.

"The five armors have joined together." Mia said.

"Yes! He's figured it out!" Georgina cheered.

"Flare up, Now!" Ryo called out his sure kill and defeated Talpa as the place started to fall apart.

"Yuli, let's go, this place is falling apart!" Mia said as he agreed and the three of them hopped onto White Blaze and left the dynasty.

"Yeah! They all made it!" Yuli exclaimed as they ran to where the guys had landed.

"Rota! Don't you ever do that again!" Georgina said as she bounced on her twin who caught her and spun her around and hugged her, happy that he could do so.

"I'll try not, Georgy." Rowen replied as he set her on her feet.

* * *

A few days later found the ronins at Mia's place, relaxing. Rowen and Sage went out into the city and Cye, Kento and Georgina were outside having some fun while Ryo rested.

"Coming at ya!" Cye exclaimed as he ran at Kento.

"Wait for me!" Georgina said as she did the same a step behind Cye and they jumped into the air and Kento caught them as they did handstands before Kento tossed them into the air. Kento and Cye shared a room as did Rowen and Sage; Mia, Ryo, and Georgina had their rooms as did Yuli when he was allowed to stay with them, but he was back at his own home with his parents who thankfully did not remember anything that had happened.

After a while, as it got later, Georgina sensed the trouble that Rowen and Sage found themselves in, and she saw what they went through before they returned in their sub armor to tell the others what happened. Ryo was still recovering from using the white armor and the other four came up with a plan that she knew would fail.

"This plan won't work." She told Mia, who agreed before Ryo found out and took off to find the others.

"Ryo!" Mia said as he left.

"Mia wait let me. Hema's gate! Take us to the Ronin warriors!" Georgina said as what looked like a dynasty gate appeared and opened and as they walked through it, they found it took them to Ryo and the others just as Ryo collapsed after using the inferno armor once again.

The next day as Georgina sat in her room, she sensed trouble.

"Trouble has found Ryo. Hema, show me Wildfire." she said, as she hid in her room, having felt that Saranbo, the bad guy that attacked Rowen and Sage the other night before he attacked them again along with Cye and Kento and fought with Ryo since Saranbo wanted Ryo's new armor for himself, was not done with them yet and was getting ready to cause more trouble. She wasn't sure how she knew this; she just did.

She watched as Ryo fought dynasty soldiers and spoke with Saranbo about meeting him at the bay and watched as Ryo called White Blaze and took off, passing Yuli who was on his way to Mia's place where the rest of them were. Yuli would tell the others about seeing Ryo heading into town.

"He is going to need help whether he likes it or not. Hema's gate! Take me to Ryo of Wildfire!" she said as the gate appeared and she stepped through to appear close by.

She watched as he talked with Saranbo before he called his armor and was held in place by some seaweed before Saranbo attacked him and as he tried to take his armor.

"That is disgusting." She muttered as she made a face as she watched as purple 'things' came out of Saranbo's eyes and wrap around Ryo and lift him.

Thankfully White Blaze freed himself and attacked Saranbo and took his weapon and guarded Ryo until he came around and stood back up before being held down by more seaweed again. Once Ryo was on his feet, they attacked each other and Ryo was knocked into the water and when Saranbo followed, Georgina came over to White Blaze and freed him.

"Hema's healing light." She murmured, healing the tiger before they waited and watched the water, she knew her twin and the others were close, she could feel him nearby and knew that he was with the others.

"Hema, show me the Ronin warriors." She said and two glowing windows appeared before her and White Blaze; one showed Saranbo and what he was doing to Ryo, and the other showed the other four fighting dynasty soldiers and how what Saranbo was doing to Ryo was affecting them, which made her frown. Mia realized that the armor of the other was protecting Ryo even if it was harming them, before Yuli spotted the pink glow in the water in the distance, knowing that Ryo was where the glow was.

"About time, huh boy?" she asked White Blaze who purred in agreement when they saw four lights arch over them and head into the water where Ryo was.

After watching Ryo defeat Saranbo for good before passing out she stood and jumped into the water, knowing that Hema would let her breathe underwater, much like Torrent did for Cye, and swam to where Ryo was and using Hardrock's strength she picked him up and swam back to the surface where the others were waiting having found White Blaze staring at the water. The boys were surprised to see her there not realizing that she had left the house at all, but Rowen just sighed and shook his head.

"You didn't think that I would just sit back and do nothing but watch when I could help, did you?" she asked with a smirk as she pulled Ryo closer to the edge where Kento and Cye took him from her and pulled him onto dry land before Rowen helped his twin sister out.

"Knowing you, no." Rowen said, as she laughed and started to squeeze the water from her hair and clothes, as much as she could, she would need to change her clothes once they got back to Mia's.

* * *

"The swords of Wildfire are not meant to be used with the armor of inferno." Georgina said as Yuli mentioned getting Ryo a 'new' sword, after Ryo threw a fit about his damaged swords, as Mia realized something as the others wondered if there was another sword that went with the armor of inferno, which prompted Mia to check her grandfather's files, knowing if it was true, he would have found the information and stored it somewhere for her to find after he passed away. The edge of Ryo's sword was chipped and cracked; his swords would surely break if he used his sure kill again in another fight.

They learned of the soul swords of fervor which belong to the white armor and where they can find them. Once they realize that they all sense a presence and an armored black tiger appears standing on the railing of the balcony before White Blaze attacks it and the two tigers chase each other throughout Mia's home.

"Black Blaze." Georgina gasped as the tiger hung from the ceiling, how she knew the black tiger's name she couldn't say, she just did.

The next morning found them all heading off to find the swords of fervor, Mia drove her jeep with Rowen, Sage, Cye, and Kento, while Ryo, Yuli, and Georgina rode White Blaze. Yuli was in front of Ryo while Georgina was behind him, they beat the others to the spot and as they walked, Kento jumped into the trees to get a better look and spotted a fissure in the ground and climbed down to where the swords were.

"Somethings not right." She said after they used the circle of power to break the enchantment that protected the swords as Ryo pulled the swords free and held them. Rowen nodded but did not say anything; he too felt that something was not right with the swords, which Ryo confirmed as he realized the swords, he held were fakes.

Lord Saber Strike appeared with Black Blaze and revealed that HE has the real soul swords of fervor. Ryo and White Blaze attack Saber Strike and Black Blaze, and when Ryo uses the inferno armor to attack Saber Strike, his swords shattered. White Blaze was injured as he protected Ryo from Lord Saber Strike, who left afterward.

"Hema's healing light." Georgina said as she healed White Blaze as much as she could before she collapsed, shocking everyone. After everything she had been through, they had not seen her collapse like that before.

The next day, in a cabin near the volcano they all rested, White Blaze is still weak and needs to let his wound heal on its own while Georgina rests from her collapse.

"How's Georgy?" Sage asked Rowen, his twin sister had permitted the others to use her nicknames, except her nickname of Ginka, that one only Rowen could use.

"Tired, healing White Blaze, protecting Mia and Yuli and fighting took a lot of energy. She'll be fine with some rest." Rowen said, looking worried for his twin sister.

Rowen and Sage where with Cye and Kento as they stood on the pier that went with the cabin as they talked about Lord Saber Strike and what he wanted and what they wanted, Rowen tried to tell Ryo to 'sit this one out' which prompted Ryo to take off, Yuli followed him. That night White Blaze heard Black Blaze and took off when Ryo woke up from his dream, he saw that White Blaze was gone and went to find him.

"Rowen, Rowen!" Georgina woke her twin not long after Ryo left to look for his tiger.

"What is it, Ginka?" he asked as he and the others sat up, Georgina had not kept her voice down.

"Ryo and White Blaze are in trouble! You have to go to him!" she said as Hema glowed a blueish purple color as it hung around her neck.

"Right." Rowen said as they all got up and ran off.

They found Ryo with one of the swords of fervor and Lord Saber Strike with the other, White Blaze had managed to get one for him so now the two were on even footing, but White Blaze was hurt again and Georgina could tell that she could not heal him this time, he was too badly hurt for her to do so. She watched as Ryo fought Lord Saber Strike and he called the inferno and defeated him. Ryo had both swords but White Blaze was dead. She watched as Black Blaze watched as Lord Saber Strike disappear and roared before glowing and vanished only for White Blaze to glow and open his eyes and raise his head, only to lick Yuli's face, which caused everyone to smile. She knew that Black Blaze would make his appearance from time to time especially when Ryo would call forth the armor of inferno.

* * *

"You should go to Ryo; he will need your help." Georgina said to the others as she heard the four talking about the dynasty after hearing about a volcano that erupted and calmed when it was covered in black ice, that they had heard from a news broadcast on the radio that was playing.

"We should. Stay here this time, Ginka." Rowen agreed as she nodded her head, it had been a few days since Ryo's fight with Lord Saber Strike and White Blaze and Black Blaze became one.

"Hema, show me Wildfire." Georgina said after they left.

She snickered as Ryo called the figure 'bug eyes' before calling his armor. The creep was faster than Ryo and she frowned as he caught the five around their necks and they were unable to move, White Blaze knocked the cloak off the creep. She did not like the sound of what Sun Devil was talking about and felt that he was talking about Talpa when he refused to answer her twin. White Blaze pulled the real Sun Devil off Ryo who attacked the tiger. White Blaze's eyes glowed red as he roared and lightning struck him and White Blaze was encased in a ball of fire when the fire dissipated it revealed that White Blaze had turned into Black Blaze.

"Sun Devil pissed White Blaze off for him to turn into Black Blaze like that." Georgina snickered as she watched.

Ryo called the armor of inferno before they were encased in black ice until Ryo broke free and used the inferno's sure kill 'Rage of Inferno'. She cheered when he defeated Sun Devil but frowned when the dynasty gate appeared and opened and Talpa's voice came through it before disappearing. Talpa was alive and she knew that they had to defeat him once more.

* * *

The next night the five all had dreams where the ancient one spoke to them about their armor and they all agreed to head off to learn more about their armors so the five all planned to head off alone to do so.

"I'm coming with you, Rota, you can't stop me." Georgina said to her twin.

"Alright." He agreed, truth be told he saw that she had been at his side in his dream, so he wasn't going to argue the point when it was clear a day that she had to be with him.

The six then left, leaving White Blaze with Mia and Yuli. Georgina frowned as they split off from the other four and she paused as she watched Cye, Sage, and Kento walk off away from them.

"You alright, Ginka?" Rowen asked as he looked back at his twin sister.

"Yeah, I just feel like something is bad is going to happen to everyone while we are apart like this." She replied as she caught up to him.

"I know, but there is nothing we can do about it, so let's get a move on." Rowen said as he too felt like something was going to happen.

"Hema, show me Torrent." She said after a while and watched as she saw Cye figure out what he was meant to do and frowned when he was attacked by dynasty soldiers and a red version of his armor. She smiled when he defeated the evil version of his armor only to scowl as Sekhmet took Cye into the dynasty.

"Hema, show me Halo." She said, now she was really worried about the others as her bad feeling was proven true with what she saw happen to Cye. She feared the same would happen to the others.

She growled softly, so soft her twin did not hear her, as she saw Cale appearing where Sage was. She glared at what Cale put Sage through just so he could get his armor; Sage figured out what the ancient one had been trying to say moments before Talpa took him, she was mad that Talpa seemed to find ways to take them.

"Hema, show me Hardrock." She said, she felt that he would disappear next as she kept an eye on her twin, praying that he and Ryo would not be taken as well.

She frowned at the sand strikers not liking what they could do. She smiled when he figured out what the ancient had been trying to tell him, she growled again at the fight that Dais pulled Kento into and how willingly Kento went the dynasty.

* * *

"Everything alright, Gea?" Rowen asked his twin, using a nickname only he could use and only he knew of, he only used this nickname when they were alone.

"I'm fine, the dynasty is up to something that I do not like one bit, Rio." She replied, a scowl on her face. Rio was her nickname that only she could use for him and that she only knew of, she also used this nickname for her twin when the two were alone, that way no one would hear it, the nicknames would only be revealed if and when one of them died.

"I agree." He replied as he entered the water at the city of Sendai, where the others had realized where he was when Talpa had separated the five of them when they first came together.

"Is that a female I hear? Hema's gate, take me to my twin!" she said as they heard laughter and Rowen disappeared after her twin realized what the ancient one had been trying to tell him in his dream. "Rota!"

"Georgy!" Rowen said when got to his feet; it looked like they were standing on clouds.

"A better question would be who could've brought you here, Rowen of the Strata." Came a female voice after Rowen asked where they were.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. So, who are you?" he asked as they spotted a figure.

"You will know me soon enough, Rowen. My name is Lady Kayura from the dynasty." The figure said.

"Lady?" the Hashiba twins asked, as Rowen attacked her and she blocked his attempts and as they fell to the ground the armor of Strata caught them and they landed softly on the shore.

"We need to get to Ryo, now." She said as they stood and Rowen agreed before she saw Anubis and gave him a smile, which he returned, knowing Hema would know who he truly was.

* * *

"Ryo!" the Hashiba twins called as they ran up to him.

"Rowen? Georgina?" Ryo asked as he looked over at them.

Rowen demanded to know about the others and Ryo question what he was talking about and Rowen told him that, according to Lady Kayura, Talpa had Cye, Sage, and Kento, locked up like prisoners in his castle. Lady Kayura made Sage's no-dachi and Cye's yari appear in her hands, the boys realized that she was not kidding around. Talpa truly did have them and Kento as well.

"We'll go to get them out." Ryo said.

"It will be tough but we'll get them back." Georgina said echoing what Ryo said before the three of them went back to Mia's place, bringing the two weapons with them.

* * *

"No!" she gasped as they saw Talpa's castle appear demons and all, before spotting the missing three who were tortured by the Nether spirits before Kayura taunted the boys.

They spot her walking on the water of the lake and finally get to see her clearly; she had to roll her eyes at her twin when he said 'she is a girl'. The tone of her voice should have been enough to know that. The two jumped down towards her and called their armors forth to fight her; Ryo realized that she was faster than the two of them. They were surprised when Ryo's attack was blocked, it did not even touch Lady Kayura! Kayura defeated the two and she called forth a dynasty gate but before it could be opened the ancient's staff appeared between Kayura and the boys.

"Inferno!" Georgina gasped as the staff sent energy to Ryo along with energy from Rowen for the inferno to be called forth and Ryo destroyed the gate and Kayura dodged the attack. They knew that the three of them since Georgina was going to be with them, had to find a way into the dynasty.

"Hema's gate, take me to Anubis." Georgina said as the gate appeared and when she stepped through it, she appeared just in time to watch as Lady Kayura appeared and talked to him before fighting him. She just thought that he was the ancient monk-like the others did. Anubis was stronger and blocked her 'Star Sword Scream' attack before he disappeared and Kayura stared into the sky before leaving. Georgina left and found him again near a waterfall.

"Who's there?" he asked, hearing someone approaching.

"Hello, Anubis." Georgina said as she appeared from behind a tree.

"Greetings Hema, I'm surprised you knew it was me." Anubis replied as he looked at her as he pushed his hat up and away from his eyes, which made her laugh.

"Please call me Georgina. I've always known it was you, I don't know how I just do." She said as he nodded.

"We should find Ryo and Rowen." Anubis said.

"We should!" Georgina said with a laugh, she knew this would be funny; she so could not wait to see the looks on their faces when they realized that the 'ancient one' was Anubis.

Once at Mia's, they saw that they were getting ready to head out and they all looked at him as he walked up to them as he removed the hat.

"Ryo of Wildfire, it's been a long time." He said with a smile.

"Anubis? You're alive?" Ryo asked as Georgina appeared next to Anubis, laughing hysterically; Rowen rolled his eyes, of course, his twin found this funny. After Anubis explained things and understood that Ryo and Rowen were determined to go into the dynasty to get the others back, he left. Georgina stayed beside her twin, planning on going with them into the city to find a way into the dynasty.

* * *

Once in the city lightning started to strike and they knew that it was the dynasty's doing as people ran in fear before all the power was shut off before Lady Kayura made her appearance. Georgina stayed back and had to roll her eyes at the lame joke they exchanged she frowned when she jumped back after White Blaze scratched the amulet she wore around her neck.

"That necklace she wears...there is something off about it." She muttered before Ryo and Rowen called their armor forth.

Kayura attacked them and the boys jumped out of the way and the attack hit White Blaze and he disappeared when he came back down and landed where Kayura had been seconds ago, it wasn't White Blaze that stood there but Black Blaze.

"She pissed him off." Georgina muttered to her twin, who agreed with her as she stood behind him.

She was close enough that his armor protected her as well from Lady Kayura's attack. They started sinking until Anubis appeared to help them and he threw the ancient staff which created away into the dynasty and the four of them went into it.

* * *

"It's beautiful." She said once the four were together again before a gate appeared and they ran for it and the gate opened on its own.

Nether spirits arrived and they created a giant head that spoke to them before it disappeared.

"That was random and creepy." She told the boys who agreed as they spotted Talpa's castle in the distance.

They got on White Blaze with Georgina behind Ryo and in front of Rowen when they stopped, Ryo heard Sage, calling out to them. They kept going forward until they ran into Dala.

"Be careful, Ginka." Rowen said after they called their armor to fight the dynasty soldiers.

"You as well, both of you." She replied as they stood ready.

"Flare Up Now!" Ryo called.

"Arrow Shock Wave!" yelled Rowen.

"White Lightning Slash!" Georgina said, using a sword that looked like Cale's sword. The three attacks took out a good number of the soldiers but they still ended up being surrounded.

They fought their way to meet Dala and his new sword that had Georgina on edge.

"That sword..." Georgina murmured.

"I don't like the feel of that thing either." Rowen muttered in reply.

"They'll be fine, despite being drained of their energy." She said to the boys after Dala revealed the sword was made using the energy of Cye, Sage, and Kento.

"Hold the fort Ryo!" Rowen said as he jumped onto a horse and took off.

"I'm coming with you!" Georgina said to her twin as she also jumped onto a horse and followed him.

"Rowen! Georgina!" Ryo called unsure of what his friend and his sister were up to.

"I think now is the time for the mega armor, Ryo. Let's do it!" Rowen said.

"I don't know, Rowen that might hurt the guys!" Ryo said.

"Have faith in their strength!" Rowen called back.

Once they were farther away from Ryo and his fight with Dala, Rowen noticed that his armor glowed briefly and he got ready to launch an arrow.

"Okay arrow, fly straight and true and led me to the guys. Please don't fail." Rowen said as Georgina did the same.

"Sage, Cye, Kento, see our signal!" Georgina said.

"Arrow Shock Wave!" Rowen called.

"White Flaming Arrow!" Georgina called at the same time as her twin their arrows flew right to the missing three and they smiled seeing the gold and silver arrows.

"Yes! They got the message, hold on there, Ryo." Rowen said as they saw the light that was the guys before his armor glowed and a light shot from him to going the others as they headed towards where Ryo was still fighting with Dala.

"Hema, show me Wildfire." Georgina said as she watched as he called the armor of inferno and as he defeated Dala before she and her twin were caught and unable to move. Black Blaze and Ryo showed up to free them.

"Rowen, next time, let me in on your plans okay?" Ryo asked him as his twin giggled as Rowen rolled his eyes at her.

"I was just trying to keep you on your toes." Rowen said.

"Thanks. Do you know? I think I'm getting used to this new armor." Ryo said.

"Hey that's great, I'm sure that will be great news to the guys when they hear that." Rowen said.

"Are they alive?" Ryo asked after a moment.

"Of course, they are." Georgina said in reply, she was confident about that.

* * *

They crossed a body of water in a boat, Ryo, Rowen, and Georgina lay under some tarps while White Blaze stood, keeping watch. Once on dry land, the four hid under some building. Ryo rested against White Blaze's side while Rowen leaned against a pillar, while Georgina leaned against her twin. Ryo and Rowen were in their sub armors for the time being. The three catnapped until White Blaze gave a small roar which woke the three and Ryo hushed his tiger.

"Did they see us?" Rowen asked as he and his sister moved closer to Ryo and his tiger.

"Close call." Ryo said as they peeked out from their hiding spot.

"There is no doubt it." Georgina started to say.

"They are looking for us." Rowen said finished for his twin.

"So ready to take them on?" Ryo asked the Hashiba twins.

"Ready when you are." Rowen said as his sister nodded.

"Let's go." Ryo said as the four took off as they ran, Georgina rode White Blaze to make things easier, plus if they had to jump to the rooftops someone would have to help her since that was one skill she did not have.

"We're trapped, like a couple of rats." Rowen said.

"No way, there is got to be a way out." Ryo said.

"I don't think there is Ryo." Georgina said as she stood closer to her twin, having gotten off White Blaze when they had been found.

She yelped as they fell through the hole that appeared under them after talking to the warlords, White Blaze caught her before they landed and she rode on his back as they made their way out before the boys joined her on the tiger's back. They found Lady Kayura on a bridge, seemingly waiting on them to arrive. They were trapped between the three dark warlords and Kayura.

"I don't like this." She muttered as she sat between the boys.

"Whoa, White Blaze, jump!" Ryo ordered his tiger who did so, the dust getting them and the warlords.

"What is she doing?" Georgina wondered as the warlords collapsed to the ground, out cold. She backed away from Kayura and closer to Ryo as Kayura poured the dust onto Rowen and White Blaze, she was not affected by it at all. She was shocked that the energy from the warlords joined with Rowen and Ryo to create the armor of inferno.

"It looks like it doesn't matter which of the other 8 armors join with Ryo, the inferno will still come forth." Georgina said as she watched as the three warlords seemed to protect Ryo from Lady Kayura before White Blaze roared and became Black Blaze, Ryo took care of the nether spirits and attacked Kayura.

* * *

White Blaze carried the Hashiba twins to dry land where they take off and find shelter in a cave.

"Ryo, hey, wake up." Rowen said, his twin sister moaned and fell back asleep, her head in Rowen's lap. Ryo lay on his back next to White Blaze.

"Oh man, I can barely move. Rowen, you didn't happen to get the license plate number of the truck that hit me, did ya?" Ryo asked in reply.

"Ryo, you absorb some power from the dark warlords when you fought Lady Kayura, do you remember?" Rowen asked.

"Well that's strange, I didn't feel it." Ryo answered as he looked at the twins.

"Are you trying to tell me there is no difference between our power and theirs?" Rowen asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I guess not." Ryo said as he looked back at the ceiling.

"Ryo do me a favor?" Rowen asked after they fell silent after talking about the warlords.

"What is it, Rowen?" Ryo asked in reply, he was sitting up and leaning against White Blaze now.

"Just in case something should happen to me, take care of Georgy for me." Rowen said as he looked at her and gently stroked his twin's hair, she had slept through their whole conversation about the warlords. He was not surprised she slept so soundly, considering all the running and fighting they have been doing since getting into the dynasty.

"Of course." Ryo agreed.

* * *

After a while the three of them were once again running through the maze of pathways trying to find a way into Talpa's castle, only to end up in a dead-end.

"We've got no choice, Ryo. We gotta jump." Rowen said.

"I don't like this; this feels like a trap." Georgina said as Rowen agreed but said nothing as they ran for the wall only to realize Georgina was right and they sunk into the wall.

"Ryo, Rowen, wake up." Georgina said as White Blaze nudged Ryo, as she shook her twin, she had been on White Blaze's back when they sank into the wall and he kept her from falling to the ground like the boys.

"We crashed this party, huh?" Rowen said as they sat up.

"Trap or not we have to keep going." Ryo said as they stood.

"You alright, Ginka?" Rowen asked his twin, that fall was dozy.

"I'm fine, White Blaze protected me." She replied with a smile.

They walked on and entered a room and had to blast their way out, only to find Lady Kayura waiting for them.

"I still say this feels like a trap." Georgina said to the boys before they tried to fight her again.

"Don't!" Georgina yelled but it was too late as Ryo used his sure kill on Kayura, who moved out of the way and Ryo hit a shrine that drained him.

"Go on White Blaze take Ryo and get out of here. Guard Ryo, Ginka." Rowen said as he got ready to face Lady Kayura.

"I will Rico." She replied as she and White Blaze took Ryo and left her twin behind to face Kayura. "Be careful Rowen."

She saw her twin falling and she gasped but sighed in relief when the armor of Strata stopped him from falling to his death. He went back to fighting Kayura in the sky before he hovered in the air over the boat; White Blaze got them on to, to get away. Kayura attacked him and he fell to the boat and she landed on the boat as well.

"I'm still not strong enough to do this alone." Rowen said softly, just loud enough for his twin to hear.

"Help is coming." Georgina whispered in her twin's ear as she moved over to him before he passed out. A glow appeared under the water where the boat was and it bounced in the water as a pillar of water appeared and a ball of light rose up in the center and Lady Kayura jumped off the boat and back to dry land. The three looked and when the water disappeared, they were able to see Anubis, Mia, and Yuli in the bubble.

"Ryo, Rowen!" Mia said.

"Ryo!" Yuli said.

"Yuli?" Ryo asked as he looked over at them as the three landed on the boat.

"We're here to help you." Yuli said as he ran to Ryo as Mia knelt on Rowen's other side.

"Rowen, are you alright?" Mia asked as he opened his eyes.

"I'm fine." Rowen replied.

* * *

"There is something about her." Rowen said, referring to Kayura.

"She is the last of his clan. She cannot be harmed." Georgina said in reply before the boys fought Kayura and the dynasty soldiers she stayed on the boat with Anubis, Mia, Yuli, and White Blaze.

Georgina called forth a new weapon; they looked like the swords that Lady Kayura uses. She attacked the soldiers as White Blaze used the blade of a weapon, he had in his mouth which fell into the water when he roared.

"No!" Georgina screamed as she watched as her twin was captured; she then got the sense that he had a plan, which required his capture which made her huff in annoyance. "Why do I feel like he planned this?"

She caught up to Ryo as he cut the door the boat Rowen had been on went through.

"I'm coming with you, Ryo. I need to yell at my twin for his stupid plan to get caught so he could help free the others." Georgina said when he saw she was there with him.

"He planned this?" Ryo asked as they jumped over the door.

"I got the sense he had a plan in mind when he was captured." Georgina said flatly.

"Alright." Ryo said as they ran to the end of the tunnel and she held on to Ryo as he jumped down to the ground, only to be confronted with the three warlords.

"Hey, Ryo!" Yuli called after he and Mia, jumped off of White Blaze, they had followed Ryo and Georgina.

"Stay there you two! Guard Mia and Yuli, Georgy." Ryo said as she nodded and backed up to them as the three warlords attacked him.

"Yuli! Don't!" Georgina called as the young boy ran closer to Ryo; the light from the jewel of life had taken the dark warlords out but not Kayura when she appeared.

"What?" Kayura asked as they all looked and saw a beam of light appear out of the water, which was joined by three others.

"Light blue, green, orange, and dark blue." Georgina said with a smile, realizing the colored beams of light could mean only one thing.

"Kento of the Hardrock!" Kento said after the four landed between Lady Kayura and the others.

"Cye of the Torrent!" Cye said.

"Sage of the Halo!" said Sage.

"Rowen of the Strata!" Rowen said before he looked back at Ryo. "Sorry, we're late. We missed the exit on the freeway."

"They're back!" Georgina said.

"You're safe!" Ryo said relieved.

"We're back and you bet we're gonna pulverize Talpa." Kento said as he looked back and winked at them.

"That's right and Kento even hasn't had lunch yet." Cye joked.

"Kayura, you better find a new home because the dynasty is going to crumble." Sage said as he stared at her.

"We're together again, and now Talpa is going to feel the power of the ronin warriors." Rowen said.

"That was stupid stunt you pulled, Rota." Georgina muttered to her twin as she glared at him as she walked over to him.

"Sorry. Couldn't be helped." He replied, he was not sorry at all; his reply only made his sister humph and cross her arms over her chest and stick her nose in the air and look away from him, she wasn't really mad at him anyway, her response only made him chuckle.

"I don't know guys, should we be worried about her?" Sage asked as he looked at Kayura.

"Yeah Sage, she's more beast than beauty." Rowen said, having fought her before.

"Well, I can take her!" Kento said as he charged her, only to realize something that Ryo and the Hashiba twins knew, Lady Kayura was wicked fast.

"And they're back." Georgina muttered as the warlords reappeared.

"I should have known you guys would hang out in a place like this." Ryo said to the warlords.

"We have work much too hard," Cale said.

"To let Kayura take the credit for the demise," Dais continued.

"Of the ronin warriors." Sekhmet finished. "Thank you Kayura, but we'll take it from here."

"Be my guest warlords, I don't mind sitting this one out." Kayura said.

"Ryo!" Mia said as he, Kento and Cye fell through a hole that opened below them.

"Saw that coming." Georgina said as she shook her head, Rowen agreed with her but remained quiet.

"That was a cheap shot even for the three of you." Sage said to the warlords.

"Bravo, I like the trapdoor. Oh yes, I'm quite sure I couldn't have thought of something so nimble-witted on my own." Kayura said.

"Watch your tongue." Cale said after he stuttered in surprise, which made Georgina giggle softly.

"We'll be back to finish off the other two later." Sekhmet said.

"In the meantime, treat them as you like." Dais said as the three warlords left.

"What am I? Chop liver?" Georgina asked.

"Be thankful they don't." Rowen muttered to her before Sage and Rowen fought Kayura.

Rowen shot an arrow at her and she stopped it and jumped out of the way of Sage's attack, which scratched her amulet around her neck which glowed.

"Check it out, it looks like the amulet is glowing." Sage said.

"That amulet, what's it for?" Rowen wondered.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, there is something off about it." Georgina said.

* * *

"Sage, Rowen, look, the ronin warriors are together again. Kayura and the evil dynasty don't stand a chance against us." Ryo said as he Kento, Cye, and Anubis stood at the top of the waterfall, a while later.

"Ryo." Rowen said as he looked up at them.

"Look, Mia, Kento, Cye, and Anubis are here too!" said Yuli, Sage wondered about Anubis, not realizing that he was on their side and had helped Ryo and Rowen out of tight spots before.

"Bout time you four got here!" Georgina called with a smirk and the five ronins called forth the armor of inferno.

"Where am I?" Kayura asked after Ryo used the inferno's attack and broke the chain of the amulet Lady Kayura wore. Anubis stopped him from harming her.

"What? Anubis." Ryo said.

"Hey, the jewel of life!" Yuli said as the jewel glowed.

"Where am I? What happened?" Kayura asked before Talpa took her away.

"Why did you stop him, Anubis?" Kento asked.

"Yeah, this better be good." Rowen said.

"I'm not quite sure why, but the magic staff would not permit me to fight with Kayura." Anubis admitted.

* * *

"There is something about her." Rowen said after they had found a haven that was protected by the jewel of life.

"She is the last of his clan." Georgina said echoing her twin. The Hashiba twins knowing things were odd to the others but it was something that they were getting used to.

"Twin oracles, I should have known." Anubis said as he realized something as looked at the twins surprised he did not realize it sooner.

"Huh?" Georgina asked as she and Rowen looked at him confused.

"Oracles?" Mia asked.

"Yes, one person being an oracle is rare as it is but a set of twins _**both**_ being oracles are rarer still." Anubis revealed as the twins looked at each other.

"Are you saying that Hema and Strata are oracles?" Mia asked.

"Yes, but not entirely, most of the time it's something oracles are born with." Anubis said.

"I've always known things about stuff that happens around me, like when we fell into that trap before. I also sense things about people. I've been able to do so before I found Hema even." Georgina admitted.

"I've sensed things about people; mostly I sense the same things she does after she speaks of it even before I found Strata." Rowen added as the others nodded.

While they trained, Ryo and Rowen explained things, like the trap, Georgina mentioned and everything that happened from the time the two learned the other three had been captured by Talpa, up to when they had been recused. Mia and Yuli explained how they found the jewel of life with Anubis's help. After a while the five of them took off with Georgina riding White Blaze to face Talpa, only to fight the dynasty soldiers.

"Arrow Shock Wave!" Rowen called.

"White Star Scream!" Georgina called, using silver-colored version of Lady Kayura's swords, she had realized that she could use any weapon that she knew of, not just the weapons of the nine armors, since she remembered that when she went to the dynasty the first time she had called forth a spear which some of the bucket heads used.

"Iron Rock Crusher!" called Kento.

"Rowen, it's strange." Ryo said as he protected him from a dynasty soldier.

"Yeah, I know." He replied before asking the others "Any sign of Kayura or the dark warlords yet?"

"Not yet, no." Sage replied.

"This is too easy." Cye said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Georgina said as she looked back towards the spot where Anubis, Mia, and Yuli were before looking towards Talpa's castle and back again.

"Georgy, Rowen?" Ryo asked as he saw Rowen hesitate and as he too glanced back towards where Mia and Yuli were with Anubis.

"Trouble is brewing." Rowen said having sensed the same as his twin sister as he looked at the others and Talpa's castle before looking back the way they came.

"What kind of trouble?" Sage asked the two newly revealed oracles who traded uneasy looks with one another.

"Warlords are back that way, Kayura is up ahead." Georgina answered as she waved her hand in the two directions as Rowen nodded in agreement.

"I don't think there is anything we can do but keep going forward." Ryo said after a moment as they continued forward.

"Something happened to Kayura." Georgina muttered to White Blaze, whom she was riding.

"What is that over there?" Ryo asked as they saw something coming out of the water.

"It's Kayura!" Sage exclaimed.

"It can't be." Kento said.

"So, you finally showed up." Ryo said.

"Your arrogance will be rewarded with this prize, my young foolish ronin warriors. Enjoy." She said as they saw what she was standing on.

"Man, this bites." Ryo said, the thing that came out of the water reminded him of the energy ball that Talpa used to try and kill Rowen with when they first fought him.

"Energy bomb, Talpa's making waves." Cye said.

"She's not herself." The Hashiba twins chorused as they tried attacking the giant ball, but the combined attacks of Cye and Sage did nothing, so they ended up calling forth the armor of inferno, which worked but it knocked the five out cold, Hema protected Georgina from the energy ball.

"Lady Kayura! Kayura, you mustn't! You...you are possessed by Badamon!" Anubis said as he ran up to where the other 6 were.

"No wonder why we felt like she is not herself." Georgina said having heard what Anubis said.

"What is this?" Anubis asked softly as the ancient staff glowed and rose out of his hand and turned into the helmet of the armor of cruelty.

"Mia, look!" Yuli said.

"Huh? What? Anubis?" Mia asked when they ran up to and saw that Anubis was wearing his armor once more.

"The ancient one wanted him to use his armor." Georgina said as she moved to stand by them to protect them, she knew that Anubis could take care of himself.

"I don't like this." Rowen and Georgina said at the same time.

"No!" Georgina said as the five Ronin's were pulled into the boats and taken to the towers.

"There is only one way to free her is to do as the ancient one did to get the Ronin's here before." Georgina said to Anubis.

She watched in silence as the three warlords were taken away in the same manner as the Ronins. There was nothing she could do to stop the possessed Kayura, only Anubis could do that, but to do so, Anubis must die. She watched as they fought and 'Kayura' defeated Anubis and he was taken away like all the others. Mia, Yuli, and Georgina took off on White Blaze, trying to stay away from 'Kayura'.

"We'll find a way to stop you." Yuli said to her and Badamon.

Badamon was afraid of the jewel of life and the power it held and tried to take it from Yuli. Kayura attacked them but Georgina stopped him, blocking him with her sliver colored sword that looked like Cale's.

"You are just a girl, what can you do?" Badamon asked her through Kayura.

"Plenty. Try this on for size. White Lightning Slash!" Georgina said and she managed to knock the possessed Kayura back. Only to be knocked back herself and Kayura grabbed Mia.

"Hey! You stop that! You leave Mia alone!" Yuli said.

"Way to go Anubis!" Georgina said when they saw that he had freed himself and joined them.

"Anubis, do you dare to defy me?" Kayura asked.

"I will not stop until I find a way to set things right." Anubis said before he threw the staff, which knocked the sword from her hand and pushed her back, freeing Mia and Anubis jumped between Mia and Kayura. The staff rose into the air and when it came back down, it was the helmet of the armor of cruelty once again which Anubis grabbed and put on so he could wear his armor, minus the helmet.

"I have sworn to the ancient that I will break Badamon's hold on you, for you are the last descendant of his clan. That is my destiny." Anubis said.

"You said she is the last of his clan before." Mia said to Georgina remembering what she and Rowen had said.

"I did. It was why the ancient's staff would not let Anubis harm her. She is the last of the ancient one's clan." Georgina agreed.

"Anubis." Mia said as they watched the two fight.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kayura asked him.

"What must be done. Now you'll leave or you'll die demon!" Anubis said in reply.

"Curse you Anubis!" Badamon said.

"Fight him, Kayura!" Anubis said as he removed his armor and gave it to Lady Kayura.

What he did free Kayura from Badamon and Talpa's control forever.

"Anubis?" Kayura asked, confused as he smirked at her from where he stood on the bridge where Georgina had realized that it did not matter which 8 armors combined with the armor of wildfire to create the armor of inferno.

"You've come back to us at last. You're free, Kayura." Anubis said before he fell into the water below, dead.

"Anubis! Anubis!" Yuli exclaimed as he ran up to him before he started to cry knowing that he was dead.

"Good-bye Anubis." Georgina said softly as she bowed her head as tears fell slightly.

* * *

"So, I was the one who destroyed Anubis in the end?" Kayura asked Mia as they stood talking, Georgina had told Kayura that she and Rowen were identical twins, who according to Anubis where twin oracles as well.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened to Anubis, you were a victim of Talpa, much like my grandfather was." Mia explained.

"Thank you, Mia, I don't deserve your kindness for what I have done." Kayura said as she bowed her head.

"Yeah, but it wasn't you. It was Badamon who made you do those awful things, right White Blaze?" Yuli said from the boat he and the tiger sat in, Yuli fixed the cord that the jewel of life was on so he could wear it as a necklace again.

"This pond leads to the canals you can escape through there." Kayura said to the females.

"Thank you Kayura, but tell me what are you going to do now?" Mia asked her.

"I will follow the will of Anubis it is my duty as the last descendant of the clan of the ancient. Talpa will launch another attack and I must be ready to fight him. I'm a warrior for humanity now. Yuli, the jewel of life has great power it holds the secret that will put an end to the dynasty." Kayura said.

"If it's so special why can't I use it to save the ronin warriors?" Yuli asked as he looked up at her.

"I'm not leaving; I'll help you fight Talpa." Georgina told Kayura.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Hema protected me from the energy ball the others were hit with and I remained standing, plus I'm not affected by the nether spirits like they are either." Georgina replied as Kayura nodded.

* * *

Yuli went to free the ronin warriors starting with Ryo before they were all freed including the warlords as Kayura and Georgina faced Talpa.

"What is this inferior light?" Talpa asked as they saw a light appear from one tower and formed a line with all the others and the beams of light formed a star.

"Huh? It's the ronin warriors." Kayura said as Georgina cheered knowing the others were freed.

"All nine armors will unite to defeat you, Talpa!" Georgina said.

"It seems your warlords are ready to side with me!" Kayura said to Talpa after the three warlords joined the two females who were surrounded by the dynasty soldiers which the three warlords took care of.

* * *

"Lady Kayura is going to be there, she's going to help." Yuli said to Sage when he, Mia, White Blaze, and Rowen found him.

"She's from the clan of the ancient one, I know it's hard to believe but she's on our side." Mia told him.

"Plus, Georgina is with her too." Yuli added, shocking Rowen.

"I'm going to kill her." Rowen muttered as he sighed and shook his head; when he heard where his twin sister was, he was not surprised.

* * *

"Finally, you speak the truth." Kayura said as she and Georgina joined the warlords; Georgina stood behind them, knowing her twin would not be happy with where she was at the moment.

"Rowen is so going to kill me." Georgina muttered, just loud enough for the four of them to hear.

"Not so fast Talpa. There is nothing left of your army so you might as well give up, right now." Ryo said as he, Cye and Kento appeared.

"If we lose the light of the mortal world, we'll all be history." Sage said.

"We won't, Sage. We will find a way to defeat Talpa." Rowen said.

"Sensing something?" Sage asked.

"Kinda, more common sense than foreseeing something." Rowen replied as Sage nodded as the two made their way to join the others.

"You haven't won yet Talpa! We are still standing!" Georgina yelled as Ryo, Cye, and Kento fought Talpa before he climbed a tower that gave Georgina the creeps and Kayura warn Ryo not to follow Talpa up the tower.

* * *

"Talpa did it. He finally brought the tower of evil into our world." Rowen said, he, Sage, Cye, Kento, Ryo, White Blaze, and Georgina were in bubbles by themselves, Mia and Yuli were together in another bubble as they floated down to their world from the dynasty.

"Not again." Georgina sighed as the five were unable to move before they called the inferno forth and defeated Badamon once and for all.

"You will never control this world Talpa!" she yelled at him before Talpa and Ryo fought.

"Give me the armor!" Talpa said.

"If you want this so bad, Talpa, you'll have to pay the price." Ryo said.

"He's up to something." Rowen said with a frown as they watched Ryo fight Talpa.

"We are not going to like it." Georgina echoed her twin.

"I have no time for these games, give me that armor now!" Talpa said.

"Try it on first, if it fits. It's yours." Ryo said.

"Yep, so not liking it." Georgina said as the boys gasped in shock at what Ryo did.

"What is this? You are polluting my evil." Talpa said.

"Ryo?" Mia asked when they saw Ryo virtue appear on Talpa's forehead.

"My soul of virtue is taking over Talpa's, slash him and get it over with!" Ryo said to the others.

"We can't, we...we might hurt you." Cye said.

"And we are not taking that chance." Kento said.

"Just do it! If we miss this chance, the dynasty will rule our world forever." Ryo said.

"Ryo!" Rowen said.

"He's right, this is your only chance to defeat him once and for all." Georgina said with a sigh, before the four boys attacked Talpa, with tears running down their faces before their armor's started glowing as they attacked him.

"No! Save Ryo!" Yuli yelled before the jewel of life glowed and shot a beam of light at Talpa, the force of the beam knocked Yuli onto his butt.

Talpa was defeated and Ryo was still alive thanks to the jewel of life.

"Ryo." Mia said.

"He's okay." Yuli said.

"I couldn't have don't it without you, Yuli. You saved my life, thanks." Ryo said as everything went back to normal as the other four sighed relieved that he was okay.

"It's all over." Kento said as the five boys took their helmets off and threw them into the air with a cheer as the world went back to its normal color and the people went back to their normal lives.

"They did it!" Georgina cheered.

Their armor disappeared and turned into normal clothes that matched and they were back on the streets instead of on top of a building.

"You did it! Ronins! You saved the mortal world, so you won't be needing us anymore." Lady Kayura said as she and the warlords appeared in the air over them.

"Good-bye." Mia said.

"Now that the evil no longer exists, we can return to the nether realm. Take care of this world and farewell, Ronin Warriors." Lady Kayura said as she and the three dark warlords left.

"Good-bye! Good-bye, Lady Kayura! Bye! Bye! Bye!" Yuli said as he waved to them and the jewel of life started glowing and turned into a ball of light that they played baseball with before White Blaze snatched it and took off, causing Ryo, Cye, Sage, Kento, Rowen, Georgina, Mia, and Yuli to chase the tiger, laughing and having fun. They too could return to having normal lives but they would still remain friends, friends forever.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Damn that is a long story.**

_Annie: I know, 39 pages is a lot. We hope you have enjoyed this long one-shot! _(39 pages in Microsoft Word)

**SB/Kierra: Our longest one shot to date.**

_Annie: Yep it is._

**SB/Kierra: Review, please!**

_Annie: Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


End file.
